kpop_fanon_fandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Hwanhee (Z.BON)
Kim Hwanhee was a member of Z.BON from 2002-2009. She left after the 2009 release of " Life Outside.' ''After leaving Z.BON and The Company, she joined with Winry Ent. and became a solo artist, debuting in 2012 with the mini-album "Hwanhee". ''In 2014, she left Winry Ent. and joined RichLoch Ent. Personality Kim Hwanhee is flighty and mistrustful. She has a tendency to wreak havoc among others. But she is easy to intimidate. Thus, you can intimidate her enough so she wouldn't bother you. Kim Hwanhee is generally optimistic to a scary extent. Appearance She has light brown hair which curls at the ends, and dark green eyes that glimmer in the sun. She usually wears dresses of tan, white, or salmon pink. She stands at a height of 178 cm (5'10), meaning she is very tall. Z.BON Duo (2002-2005) (Reiken Inc.) Kim Hwan Hee met Kim Jung Ah in 2000, as trainees of Reiken Inc. In 2002, Z.BON released the single "In My Mind". It quickly rose than dropped dramatically in sales right after the Blu-ray release. Since she worked heavily on the single, Reiken Inc. thought they could possibly had to fire her. Luckily they didn't, and Z.BON under Reiken Inc. released two more singles, until Kim Hwan Hee and Kim Jung Ah left Reiken Inc. for personal reasons. Z.BON Reunited (2008-Present) In 2006, Z.BON quickly joined The Company, and three new members were added to the group. At first, Kim Hwanhee was cautious of this decision. She never truly removed the cautionistic approach. In 2009, she left the group and The Company to pursue her solo career. Solo Debut and Variety Show Work (2012-2014) Solo Work 'Hwanhee (2012) ' 'A Glimpse to My Love (2013) ' '''Foggy Mirrors (2014) ' 'LosrEIA (2015) ' 'Rip Me Out (2016) ' '''Evil Eye (2018) Social Media/SNS Instagram: @hwanhee.kim1987 Twitter: @hwanheeee.kim1987 Snapchat: @kimhwanhhee0126 Discography Main Article: Kim Hwanhee (Discography) Her first solo single was technically "Catch Me Beside The Morning Road" (1998) which she sent to Reiken Inc. for her audition. However, it was only released to the public in 2003 as a concert extra for THE FIRST Z. She sang a duet with Mo Jiang in the single "Oh My Gosh" (2006) as a concert extra in Mo Jiang's MO Concert. Since she started her solo career in 2012, she has released five extended plays and one studio album. Trivia * Kim Hwanhee was born in Busan, South Korea, but raised in Londonderry, Northern Ireland. * Her English name is Genevieve Judith Kim. She dislikes it, however. * She can speak five languages and is fluent in three (semi-fluent in two): English, Korean, French, Japanese, and Italian. * She is an Aquarius with a Sagittarius moon and Taurus rising. * She can play the piano, trumpet, and flute. * She was planning to be in musical theater or accounting prior to auditioning for Reiken Inc. Category:Kim Hwanhee Category:Z.BON Category:The Test Group Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:OCs Pages Category:OCs Category:Soloists Category:Discography Category:The Company Category:Former Members Category:Reiken Inc. Category:Slytherins Category:Harry Potter AU Category:Winry Ent. Category:RichLoch Ent. Category:Social Media Category:SNS